Through this contract, the Office of Planning, Research and Evaluation (OPRE) in the Administration for Children and Families (ACF) plans to implement Federally-sponsored impact, outcome, and implementation studies of the second round of grants awarded under the extension of the Health Profession Opportunity Grants (HPOG) program. The goal of these studies is to rigorously evaluate approaches being used by HPOG grantees to provide Temporary Assistance for Needy Families (TANF) recipients and other low-income individuals with opportunities for education, training, and advancement that lead to jobs that pay well and address the healthcare professions' workforce needs by focusing on sectors expected to either experience labor shortages or have high demand. While these studies will institute a new portfolio of work around the new HPOG grants, they will build on what we have learned and continue to learn from OPRE's current career pathways portfolio (see the description of the components of this portfolio below).